Never Let Go
by Kate Taylor
Summary: Short Kathleen, Elliot Stabler scene. Chad Roberts isn't taking no for an answer this time. Will Elliot get there in time?


Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not my own but are the property of Wolf Productions and NBC.

Rated: PG

Summery: Short Kathleen/ Elliot Stabler scene. Chad Roberts isn't taking no for an answer this time. Will Elliot get there in time?

--- Never Let Go ---

Kathleen breathed a sigh of relief at the unusual sound of silence that seemed to enter the house just as her mother and younger twin siblings left for parent/ teacher conferences.

She had a term paper to finish and if she had known she'd have the house to herself, she wouldn't have asked her father for a ride to the library. She quickly brushed away the thought knowing that it wasn't often that she had a chance to see her father ever since her parents divorce only a couple of months prior.

She glanced at the clock and realizing that he'd be there to pick her up in only half an hour, she quickly began to gather the books and papers she'd need. Stuffing them into her book bag with no particular care, she was surprised to hear a knock at the door. Her father was an on-time type of person and she'd never known him to be particularly early or late. This was unusual.

She'd managed to get her bag only partially shut as she made her way to the front door and she was surprised when she opened it to find not her father, but Chad Roberts standing there.

"Chad?" Her voice was a mixture of shock and disdain. She'd dated Chad briefly about a month before and had quickly discovered what kind of a man he was. Chad Roberts was slick, manipulative, and used to getting what he wanted.

Kathleen had made the mistake one night, of letting him in the house when her mom was out and the twins in bed. Somehow, he'd charmed his way into her bedroom but when she'd realized his intentions, she'd asked him to leave. It just wasn't something she'd felt right about doing and Chad Roberts wasn't the only boyfriend she'd lost due to her convictions.

But now, here he was again and she wasn't sure that she liked the cocky, determined look on his face.

"You miss me yet?" He grinned at her and a just as determined look crossed her face.

"Chad, I've got somewhere I've got to go. So do you and it isn't here." She looked him straight in the eye and the grin quickly left his face to be replaced by a look of anger she'd never seen before.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want." He said angrily as he pulled her roughly by the arms closer to him and began to force a kiss on her.

She pulled back, slapping him hard in the face. He grabbed her by the hair and began to rip at her shirt. She was screaming now, but it was all becoming a blur as he to hit her more times than she could keep track of. And then... nothing. There was no more hitting, no pulling of her hair, no ripping at her clothes.

He'd been pulled off of her but she was too dazed to make sense of it. She fell backward, onto the ground and willed her eyes to focus. That's when she saw Olivia placing handcuffs on Chad who was now lying unconscious, face down on the pavement and that's when she felt his arms around her.

As Elliot gathered his daughter in his arms, he felt her flinch momentarily at his touch.

"It's all right, sweetheart. I'm here now." He whispered and it was only then that her eyes met his. Tears had now streamed down her battered face and it infuriated him to see the condition she was in. If it hadn't been for Olivia stopping him, he might have killed Chad Roberts right there.

Clearly in shock, Kathleen had yet to say a word. Half of her shirt had been ripped away and Elliot took off his jacket and placed it around her. He took her into the safety of his arms once again and she tilted her head up to look into his eyes once more.

"You're early." She whispered and it was then that he realized that had he not been, the outcome might have been far different.

That revelation would be all that she managed to say before collapsing against him as her body shook with sobs.

Olivia Benson could only watch as her partner held tightly to his daughter as though the very strength of his arms might somehow fight off any danger that might find her. And knowing Elliot the way she did, she knew he'd never let go.

Kate Taylor

March, 2006


End file.
